Such a clip for clipping sheets of paper or the like has been known as being made of an integral resilient plate member bent and shaped to have two opposing lips for clipping therebetween the sheets of paper or the like, each lip being curled to form a ring-shaped edge having a circular cross-section. The clip further has a pair of clip opening levers each constituted by a rigid metal wire bent to have opposing legs which are bent at their extremities to form pins inserted into the curled ring-shaped edge of each lip of the clip body. In use, two clip opening levers are turned back and pressed by fingers toward each other to move the two lips away from each other, overcoming the resilient force of the clip body, to receive the sheets of paper or the like therebetween. Then, as the opening levers are relieved from manual force, the lips spring back to firmly clip the sheets therebetween.
This type of clip, however, has a drawback in that the clip opening lever inconveniently obstructs the handling of the papers. In addition, it is difficult for the persons of small finger force such as ladies and children to open the clip by overcoming the strong resilient force of the clip body.
Under these circumstances, the applicant has already proposed in a copending application No. 147,714 filed Apr. 21, 1980, a novel clip made of an integral resilient plate member bent and shaped to have opposing lips which are resiliently pressed against each other, the lips having clip-opening lugs projecting laterally from at least one side thereof. Since this clip does not require clip opening levers which have been indispensable in the prior clip, it does not cause problems in the handling of sheets. This novel clip, however, requires a special driver for opening the clip and driving the same toward the papers.